(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for controlling starting of a fuel cell vehicle, and more particularly, to a device and method for controlling starting of a fuel cell vehicle by eliminating an oxide film formed in a surface of a catalyst.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a fuel cell system is a type of power generation system configured to supply air and hydrogen to a fuel cell and generate electrical energy with electrochemical reaction of hydrogen and oxygen by the fuel cell. For example, the fuel cell system produces power from a fuel cell power plant, a public house, a factory, or the like, and is used for driving a driving source, such as an electric motor, in a vehicle, a vessel, a train, an air plane, and the like.
The fuel cell system includes a stack in which fuel cells are stacked, a hydrogen supply device configured to supply hydrogen to an anode of the fuel cells, and an air supply device configured to supply air to a cathode of the fuel cells. In the fuel cell system, external air is introduced and an oxide film is formed in a surface of a catalyst when the fuel cell is not used for a substantial period of time. When a platinum Pt catalyst is exposed to the atmosphere, oxide such as platinum oxide (PtO) and platinum dioxide (PtO2) is formed. When the oxide film is formed, reactivity of the fuel cell decreases, and as a result, performance of the fuel cell and fuel consumption decrease.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.